


Why fix what isn't broken?

by MorlieB



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorlieB/pseuds/MorlieB
Summary: Stay alone. It had worked in the past. So, why fix what isn't broken?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Why fix what isn't broken?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and only thing I ever wrote. Sorry

Riven was feeling miserable. It was as simple as that. This day could not possibly get any worse and all he wanted to do at this point was surrender to sleep and be carried away into blissful oblivion. Unfortunately for him, sleep evaded him and he was lying in bed, drowning in his own thoughts.

She broke up with him. When Musa had wanted to talk to him, he had thought nothing of it. Riven was a real pain to be around sometimes, but they had made it through this far. But not this time. She had told the specialist she could no longer take it. She was no longer willing to try and fail to change him. Anyone had a limit and she had reached hers.

She cheated on him. At this point she was crying her eyes out. Apparently, she had gone to the park to overthink her relationship and this guy started flirting with her. She had gone home with him. According to the fairy she had felt more respected than he had ever made her feel, even if the guy was only trying to charm her into sleeping with him. Thus, she had made up her mind.

She broke his heart.

The breakup did not come as a surprise to Riven. He was very much aware of his tendency to push people away from him. No, the surprising part was that after all this time they had been together, she did not even have the decency to break up with him before sleeping with another guy. It made it all the more painful. Not that he would let anyone see that.

He had loved her.

He still did. At this point in his life, he should no longer feel hurt if his attempts at pushing people away proved to be successful. Musa would be just another person he had driven to the point of no return, this relationship another thing to add to the list of beautiful things he had ruined for himself. The fact of the matter was that he had been shattered before, therefore, he refused to let it happen again. He would not survive it. She had come too close; she had figured him out completely. In the end, she had left him, not liking what was shown to her.

If he were to be really honest with himself (and it this time of night, nobody could blame him if he was), it would be obvious to admit that her leaving had broken him beyond repair. It resulted in a fear of people coming too close, close enough to see, close enough to judge. Close enough to leave him. So, although he loved Musa, he would not make the same mistake again.

Maybe it was for the best, he mused. Even if he loved her, he would have to let her go. She deserved better than a broken man and he loved her enough to wish her happiness, even if he was not included in the establishment of it.

He smirked. To think people see him as being insensitive. If they could hear his thoughts right now, they'd be melting in a puddle.

Returning to his original thoughts, he wondered what the Winx would do. They would definitely choose Musa's side of the breakup. The important question at hand was what his friends would do. Dating girls of the same group of friends can turn into an awkward situation during a bad breakup of one of them.

A part of him wished they'd side with their girlfriends and leave him alone for the time being. This would mean no pretending to be okay, although the act had become a part of his personality at this point. Another part of him dared to hope that they would not completely abandon him. Forgive him his mistakes, as they had always done in the past.

Either way, he would have to learn to live with it. The feeling of being broken beyond repair. The realization that everything he would ever do would end in disaster. Because he couldn't help it. Or didn't want to.

No, he'd have to remain alone in his thoughts. As he had always been.

They would not understand if they knew why. Nobody ever did.

Stay alone. It had worked in the past.

So, why fix what isn't broken?


End file.
